All The Things She Said
by MysticMoon
Summary: Dilandau/Celena Romance. Celena is living inside Dilandau's mind. Due to Dilandau's rejection to Celena's request to see her brother, Celena will commit the ultimate choice of action to leave Dilandau. Will he tell her he loves her before it's too late?


"All The Things She Said" By: MysticMoon  
  
Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne does not belong to me nor will it ever be. But I can hope =D "All The Things She Said" by T.A.T.U does not belong to me either. It's a pretty good song considering my preferences are usually punk and rock.  
  
MysticMoon: This is the first time I have written fanfiction in more then two years. I don't know what made me write again. Maybe it was life's experiences and all I have gone through. I don't know. Anyways, I'm also the author of that old Dilandau romance fic, "Fire and Water" For those who still remember it, I might consider finishing it. Hopefully =D  
  
[] song lyrics  
  
It was two months after the Destiny War. The Goddess of Wings was safely back on the Mystic Moon. Lord Folken was declared Emperor of Zaibach after the death of Dornkirk. King Van Salazar de Fanel was once again back in his homeland, signing alliances with various wealthy countries on Gaea for rebuilding Fanelia. With the help from King Dryden and Queen Millerna of Astoria, Fanelia and other war-stricken countries will be back to normal. Allen Schezar pledged once again, his loyalty to the Astorian empire.  
  
But what about the greatly admired and feared Dilandau Albatou, General of the elite Dragonslayers? He was alone. Truly alone without his faithful Dragonslayers. His only companion being Jajuka and the little voice inside his head, which is Celena Schezar.  
  
[All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said. This is not enough...]  
  
Through all the hardships of war, Dilandau and Celena did not realize that they only had each other. That the other was the only one they could depend on being there. Because of stubbornness, Dilandau and Celena did not realize they had fallen in love. Fallen in love with each other.  
  
"Dilandau? Dilandau? Are you there?" Celena timidly asked her counter- part.  
  
"Yea? What do you want now?" Dilandau growled back. He knew what Celena want. It was the same request every time she intrudes on him.  
  
"Please Dilandau. Please let me see my brother. Please go to Astoria. Let me see him." She pleaded with him.  
  
"I told you once, I told you twice. Hell, I told you every time, NO!!!"  
  
"But I'm so alone! I have no one..."  
  
Dilandau took this to heart. Wasn't this what made him and Celena the same? That they were alone? With no one to care for them? He couldn't give up Celena to Allen Schezar.  
  
[I'm in serious shit, I feel totally like lost If I'm asking for help it's only because Being with you, has opened my eyes Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?]  
  
"I'm sorry Celena. I can't risk you taking over my body. It's all I have."  
  
"YOUR BODY!?!? This was MY body. The Madoshi shoved your soul into me! I want it back! Please Dilandau, just for one day? Let me have my body back to see my brother."  
  
Dilandau was not convinced. "NO! Now shut up! YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN!!"  
  
Celena was really angry and depressed now. "Fine. If that's how it will be, I will find another solution. Another solution to seeing my brother, to my pain, and to you."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Celena? CELENA!!!!" Dilandau mentally screamed. He got no answer.  
  
[I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me Nobody else so we can be free]  
  
For the next several days, Celena would not talk to him. Dilandau can barely feel her presence in his mind. Once in a while, he can hear her sobbing, "Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone." After a month of silence, Dilandau finally reached out and tried to locate Celena in his mind.  
  
"Celena? Where are you Celena? CELENA!" Dilandau called. "I need you. Please come back." He softly whispered. The thought of losing her. The thought of never hearing her voice again. Despite everything, Dilandau knew he couldn't make it without her.  
  
[All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head]  
  
As if on cue, Celena's voice echoed in his head, calling his name.  
  
"Celena? Celena come back. Please come back." Dilandau begged.  
  
"Dilandau? How would you feel if you could have this body all to yourself?" Celena's abrupt question surfaced.  
  
"I would like that." Dilandau answered.  
  
"If you can think in peace without me in your mind?"  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I." Dilandau couldn't tell her the truth. That he actually loved her. That even though a body of his own sound good, it couldn't be better then having Celena with him all the time.  
  
"Look Dilandau. I understand everything now. You don't want me. Although this is my body, you feel that I am a burden to you. Knowing you, I'll probably never get the chance to see my brother. Dilandau, I care for you. But apparently, you don't. I've finally found the solution to everything. I'm giving you this body." Celena's cries choked with her words.  
  
[And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed They say it's my fault but I want her so much Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain Come in over my face, wash away all the shame When they stop and stare - don't worry me 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me I can try to pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head]  
  
Dilandau was baffled. "But how are you able to give me this." Realization hit him hard. Suddenly a mental image of Celena holding a sword aimed at her heart flashed through this mind. His sword, his Dragonslayer sword.  
  
"CELENA!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Dilandau's body was wracked with sobs. He fell to the floor. He pulled his knees up and curled himself into a ball. He slowly rocked himself as he watches the blade enter Celena's chest. In that brief moment, Celena Schezar has committed "mental suicide." She has given Dilandau what she thought he wanted, a life without her. She would never know how wrong she was.  
  
"Celena. Nooooo. Why Celena? I didn't mean it Celena. I LOVE YOU. God, I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you. I love you and I can't live without you. CELENA!!! COME BACK!" Dilandau continued to cry out her name into the night.  
  
The next morning, Jajuka came to check on Dilandau and found him curled up in a ball on the floor. His eyes were bloodshot and tear trails were visible. Jajuka can hear Dilandau muttering, "She is gone, Jajuka. Celena is gone." Jajuka picked Dilandau up and placed him on the bed.  
  
[All the things she said  
  
All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said This is not enough]  
  
Ten years later.  
  
Dilandau was now 26 years old. Without the war, he no longer had bouts of rage and murderous tendencies. Both Dilandau and Jajuka were currently in the employment of King Dryden and Queen Millerna. Dilandau and Jajuka were the swordmasters of their two sons.  
  
Even through the passage of time, Dilandau could never forget Celena. He could never forget his first love, never forget her self-less sacrifice for him. She has created a life for him.  
  
Dilandau was walking down the busy market of Astoria. He was heading to his favorite bar, the Astorian Aster. He walked slowly, depressingly. Suddenly he stopped. For a moment, he thought he heard a familiar giggle. Thinking it was only the wind, he continued down the street. Moments later, he heard a light delicate laugh.  
  
"Celena." Dilandau thought as he ran through the market. "It has to be her! That's her laugh. I know it's her!!" Dilandau ran with all hope in him. Hope that it was truly Celena.  
  
Dilandau stopped in the town square where he had heard Celena. He looked around, lost. Dilandau could not see her. She was not there. He had put too much hope in seeing her alive. All his hope came crashing down. He stood there dejected. As he lowered his head, tears fell in tiny streams down his cheek.  
  
But Dilandau was not the only one crying in the town square. In a blue carriage, a pair of watery blue eyes peered out from behind the curtain. Celena Schezar watched as Dilandau stood there and cry. Her own tears trailing down her cheeks started to blur her vision.  
  
"I'm sorry Dilandau. I never knew that I would have gotten a body. I'm sorry for never finding you, for never telling you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I. I love you."  
  
The horses started to pull away from the town square. Celena would be returning home to the Schezar Manor to be with her brother. As she sank back into her seat, completely dissolved in tears, she heard Dilandau cry, "Celena"  
  
[All the things she said, she said All the things she said]  
  
MysticMoon: oOoOo You could flame me all you want. I haven't written a fanfic in more then two years. My writing skills are rusty! But I'm pretty proud that I finished this. Please review and give me some feedback. Thank You!! =D 


End file.
